


Дикая гонка

by N7Dron



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cop Connor, M/M, activist markus, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Коп-АУ: Коннор - коп с пончиками, Маркус - папкин анархист. Однажды Коннор просто сидит на своем мотоцикле и ест пончики в собственный законный выходной, когда на его мотоцикл прыгает незнакомец, который спасается от погони, и кричит "Гони!"...





	Дикая гонка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In For a Wild Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692895) by [headraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline). 



> Мне очень понравился этот фик, его герои и милое упоминание их славных папаш  
> Спасибо vera-nic за рекомендацию чудесного фика, классный бетинг и коллаж!

**Название:** Дикая гонка  
**Фандом:** Detroit Become Human  
**Оригинал:** [In For a Wild Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692895/chapters/36466593), автор headraline  
**Переводчик:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** vera-nic  
**Пейринг, персонажи:** Коннор / Маркус, Хэнк Андерсон; Крис Миллер, упоминается Карл Манфред  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанр:** романтика  
**Размер:** 4157 слов в переводе/4595 слов в оригинале  
**Краткое содержание:** Коп-АУ: Коннор - коп с пончиками, Маркус - папкин анархист. Однажды Маркус спасается от погони, а Коннор просто сидит на своем мотоцикле и ест пончики в собственный законный выходной…  
**Коллаж:** vera-nic  


Глава 1

До того, как Коннор стал полицейским, он всегда был уверен, что пристрастие полицейских к пончикам — это не более чем забавное клише, растрижированное средствами массовой информации. А потом случилось так, что однажды он ехал домой и вдруг почувствовал аромат, исходивший из крошечной кондитерской с черно-белым пончиком на вывеске и опрятными, толстенькими буквами, складывающимися в слово «Кросстаун».

Всего пончиков у них было шестнадцать наименований, были даже с маракуйей и чаем матча. И Коннор сразу влюбился в них всех, едва только откусил первый кусочек. 

Так что прямо сейчас он сидел на своем мотоцикле, припаркованном на обочине дороги рядом с кондитерской, и наслаждался их новым произведением — пончиком с лимончелло. Взять его посоветовала Софи, девушка за стойкой, которая уже знала Коннора достаточно, чтобы понять, что чем-то обычным ему сегодня не обойтись. Он вошел и спросил, чем на этот раз они его могут удивить, и она предложила попробовать вот это. И, черт возьми, Софи угадала гениально. 

Резкий привкус лимонного ликера идеально уравновешивал сладость глазури, и это оказалось действительно тем, что ему было сейчас нужно — как раз, чтобы хоть на какое-то время забыть о каждодневных проблемах. Не то чтобы день выдался каким-то особенно тяжелым (тем более, что вообще-то у него был выходной), но ему очень хотелось, чтобы одно сладкое преступление было единственным, что жизнь подкинет ему сегодня.

Так бы оно и вышло, пока вдруг все не покатилось к чертям — потому что кто-то вдруг запрыгнул на сиденье у него за спиной, — так внезапно, что Коннор чуть не подавился пончиком, — и заорал: «Гони!». Виной ли тому была неожиданность, или шок, или инстинкт, сработавший быстрее мозга, а может во всем были виноваты предательски бархатный голос, коснувшийся его ушей, и руки, тесно обхватившие его грудь, но как бы там ни было, Коннор завелся моментально — как и движок его мотоцикла. 

Уже через три секунды стало понятно — за парнем кто-то гонится, что делало Коннора соучастником чего-то явно незаконного — судя по взвышим позади сиренам. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Номеров патрульных было не разобрать, но это мог быть кто-то из его знакомых. Да, дела…

 

Правильнее всего, было бы, конечно, развернуться и сдать правонарушителя на руки коллегам, но… как-то неловко было бы, наверное, объяснять, почему он вообще согласился помогать какому-то незнакомцу удирать от копов. Ладно, раз уж ввязался в это все, то лучше бы сейчас постараться ускользнуть от патруля, чтобы завоевать доверие этого типа, потом выпытать, чего он такого натворил — и арестовать его самому. 

«Сверни здесь!» — коротко приказал пассажир, когда они почти проскочили поворот. Коннору, чтобы вписаться, пришлось заложить так резко, что завизжали покрышки. Похоже, парень явно знал, как уходить от погони, поскольку так рассчитал момент, что они свернули буквально в последнюю секунду. Задача их преследователей сильно усложнилась. 

Неожиданно для себя Коннор вдруг почувствовал, что начинает получать удовольствие. Это оказалось так странно и забавно — быть на другой стороне, так что когда таинственный беглец крикнул: «Туда!», показывая рукой куда-то вперёд, Коннор не смог удержаться, чтобы не засмеяться. 

Детектив дал газу, и они скользнули в узкий переулок, куда патрульной машине было уже не втиснуться. Он огляделся: они были где-то рядом с Ферндейлом.

«Поезжай дальше, пока не упрешься в доки». Теперь, когда полиция больше не висела у них на хвосте, незнакомец говорил гораздо спокойнее, и — вау! — у него оказался действительно довольно приятный голос. 

Стоп, надо сосредоточиться. Этот парень мог совершить какое-нибудь тяжкое преступление. И то, какой у него голос и как приятно было чувствовать на груди его сильные руки … не имело никакого значения!

…Слово «доки» на самом деле мало подходило для того места, где они оказались. Это больше смахивало на свалку старых кораблей, самым большим среди которых было торговое судно с надписью «Иерихон» вдоль ржавого борта. К торговцу вела платформа, а строительные леса, понатыканные повсюду, ясно говорили, что судно выводится из эксплуатации. Но, судя по всему, они направлялись именно туда.

Было немного жутко парковать мотоцикл внутри корпуса судна, красно-коричневого от ржавчины, скрипевшего и стонавшего металлом, и Коннор был вынужден признать — после погони сердце все еще колотитлось от адреналина, а атмосфера вокруг совсем не способствовала его снижению. 

«Спасибо. Ты сделал мне реальный добряк», — сказал незнакомец, слезая с мотоцикла. Он, наконец, оказался чуть сбоку, так что Коннор смог разглядеть его, и… Вот, дерьмо!

Наверное, за такое лицо можно было простить почти любое преступление. 

Незнакомец был коротко стрижен; щетина чуть проступала на острой линии его челюсти, но самым удивительным в его внешности были глаза. Правый — светло-голубой, левый — ярко-зеленый. Если добавить к этому потертые серые джинсы, жилет на молнии и кожаный плащ — парень выглядел почти как персонаж из какого-нибудь киберпанковского комикса… 

Так. Стоп.

Он видел этого парня раньше. 

В конце концов, не каждый день к ним в участок приводят вандалов с гетерохромией. Так значит, это Маркус Манфред — страстный и скандально известный политический активист. А также вечная заноза в заднице парней из их участка, потому что все его так называемые «преступления» не тянули ни на что серьезное, так что возиться с ним — только впустую терять время. Тем более, он все равно умудрялся выкрутиться, в какие бы проблемы не вляпывался из-за своих протестов и эскапад. 

А еще он был сыном очень богатого художника Карла Манфреда, также известного своими довольно мятежными взглядами. Старик сам был еще тем смутьяном в молодости — если, конечно, верить тому, что рассказывал Коннору его собственный старик. Тем не менее, Хэнк по большому счету уважал и даже восхищался Манфредом-старшим; так что когда Крис в очередной раз притащил Маркуса в участок, — за ЛГБТ-граффити поверх постеров к мероприятию «за семейные ценности» и «против абортов» — Хэнк отнесся к парнишке довольно снисходительно. Коннор даже видел, как он шутил со скандально известным Маркусом, пока оформлялись документы для выпуска его под залог. 

Кстати, Коннор видел снимок граффити и… Нет, он, конечно, не спец, но, похоже, постер только выиграл. 

Все это за секунду промелькнуло в голове у Коннора. «Ты?!.» — невольно вырвалось у него, возможно, несколько слишком картинно. 

Похоже, это весьма позабавило Маркуса, причём до сих пор было не понятно, узнал ли он сам Коннора или нет — поскольку он всего лишь изящно изогнул бровь и переспросил: «Я?..» 

«Ты… и я… просто…» — нужные слова никак не находились, так что детектив в итоге ограничился тем, что выпалил: «Что ты натворил на этот раз?!»

«Да ничего особенного ...» — невинно заверил его Маркус. Слишком невинно, чтобы можно было ему верить. — «Возможно, я просто исписал чью-то машину красным аэрозолем. А может и нет».

«Я должен арестовать тебя, прямо сейчас!» И, кстати, он мог бы. Наручники привычно были при нем, несмотря на выходной. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Коннора, мятежный художник ничуть не испугался. Он выглядел скорее… заинтересованным. 

О, да. Он и правда был заинтересован. Ему, конечно, до этого не приходилось сталкиваться с Хэнком Андерсоном, только однажды ночью, несколько недель назад… но чёрт, он потом еще из-за этого ругался со своим отцом — Карлу ведь было известно, что у лейтенанта есть довольно симпатичный сын, а Коннор как-то раз зашел, когда Маркус разговаривал с Хэнком, и лейтенант еще заметил, что ему явно больше интересно пялиться на кареглазого красавчика, чем слушать то, что ему повторяют. 

Хэнк отпустил Маркуса довольно легко, но заставил пообещать, что он хотя бы постарается больше ни во что не вляпываться, если надеется хоть на какой-то шанс с тем кудрявым парнем. 

Ну что ж. Теоретически, он сейчас пока что он ни во что еще не вляпался. Маркус закусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел своего нового компаньона. Тот, казалось, пристально следил за малейшим движением его глаз. 

Хм. А это могло сработать. 

Маркус обошёл мотоцикл и оказался нос к носу с детективом. Коннор попятился, а Маркус придвинулся к нему еще ближе и прошептал, прикрывая глаза: «Должен арестовать… Но вопрос — арестуешь ли?..» 

Коннор не мог поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле — даже помыслить не мог, что такое возможно. Маркус пытается соблазнить его, чтобы избежать ареста? Теоретически, конечно, у Коннора, сегодня выходной, так что с точки зрения закона он ничего никому не должен. Но попытка соблазнить офицера полиции — это так безрассудно, так глупо и ... так безумно горячо.

Как ни сопротивлялся Коннор идее в целом, он все-таки дал Маркусу приблизиться к себе. Правда, он попытался отступить еще немного, но в итоге оказался зажатым у стенки — слева была ржавая труба, справа — вентиляционный короб. 

«Как вас зовут, офицер?»  
«Коннор».

Чтобы снова глубоко вдохнуть, ему пришлось сглотнуть. Что вообще происходит? Конечно, Маркус, был самым симпатичным из тех, на кого Коннору случалось положить глаз, и, может быть — просто может быть! — Коннор отчасти разделял взгляды, которые Маркус пытался донести до мира в своих посланиях… Но есть же нормальные способы, есть правила и законы в конце концов, и нельзя же просто взять и….

«Какое прекрасное имя… Коннор». 

Нельзя вот так прошептать чье-то имя и ожидать, чтобы этот кто-то не начал представлять тебя стоящим перед ним на коленях. 

«Ты правда собираешься арестовать меня? Надеть на меня наручники и разобраться со мной по-своему?»

«Я… это было бы…» Фантазия Коннора никогда еще не работала с такой дурной энергией как сейчас. Стоило словам сорваться с соблазнительных губ Маркуса, как Коннор уже не мог думать ни о чем другом. Вдобавок, перепачканные краской пальцы, которые медленно заскользили по его груди, не очень-то помогали мыслительному процессу. «Что мы вообще делаем?»

Его голос прозвучал так беспомощно и потеряно, что сердце Маркуса чуть дрогнуло. «Честно? Понятия не имею», — признал Маркус, пока его рука пробиралась детективу на шею. — «Но кажется, я снова во что-то вляпываюсь… А если я тебя сейчас поцелую, то вляпаюсь уже окончательно… ну и черт с ним ». Он осторожно потянулся и коснулся губ Коннора. «Вопрос в том… для тебя самого…. стоит ли это того, чтобы немного вляпаться?»

К этому моменту руки Коннора уже находились на талии Маркуса, но этот вопрос был последний каплей, чтобы решиться. Коннора всегда так тщательно контролировали, чтобы все было строго и прилично, и он всегда был загнан в такие узкие рамки… так что теперь дикий, опасный зов возможных проблем, манящий из странных разноцветных глаз, исходящий от едва заметной улыбки, подобно песне сирены, заставил его перестать думать и начать чувствовать. 

…Маркус целовался так же, как обычно делал и все остальное — горячо и безрассудно. Он приоткрыл свой рот, доверяясь Коннору так же легко, как уже доверился ему сегодня, позволив отвезти себя в это укромное место. И детектив не пожалел: он рискнул и попробовал новый вкус, нарушая все правила, — и этот сладкий вкус оказался настоящим десертом после десерта.

Трудно было сдержаться и не прикусить, когда его зубы коснулись нижней губы Маркуса, но, судя по стону, который вырвался из его рта, Маркус был совсем не против, особенно когда руки Коннора заскользили по его лопаткам и опустились ниже по спине. 

Выдохнув в поцелуй и чуть отклоняясь назад, чтобы дать возможность Коннору наброситься на его шею, Маркус подумал, что, кажется, сорвал джек-пот с этим парнем — он горяч, целуется с таким искренним желанием, и из того, что можно было успеть оценить - он охренительно нежен… Маркус почувствовал, что потом ему будет очень стыдно, но он уже прикидывал, как можно все исправить. В конце концов, Коннор милый парень, и не хотелось бы оставить у него о себе плохое впечатление. 

Ну а пока... любовь и война.

Его руки, блуждая, опустились ниже и через джинсы вцепились двумя полными пригоршнями в упругие ягодицы детектива. «Опеределенно, сорвал джек-пот», — усмехнулся он в поцелуй, почувствовав, как в ответ дернулись бедра Коннора. 

«Черт...» — тихо зашипел Маркус, отстраняясь, когда ощутил упирающийся в него возбужденный член детектива. 

«Похоже, мне будет очень стыдно …»

«Из-за чего?» — искренне удивился Коннор, легонько наклоняясь, чтобы достать ускользающие губы художника. 

Маркус отстранился и провел пальцами по губам Коннора, прежде чем разжать ладонь и показать: «…из-за этого».

Ключи выглядели очень знакомо.

Лязг металла по металлу разнесся эхом по всему кораблю, когда Коннор дернулся вперед и обнаружил, что его левая рука пристегнута наручниками к трубе. 

«Эй! Ты…»

Детектив был возмущен, и хотя это было предсказуемо, Маркус едва мог вынести обиженное выражение его лица.

«Прости, мне сегодня никак нельзя попадаться!»

«Подлый засранец!..»

«Нет, пожалуйста, не думай обо мне плохо!» — взмолился Маркус, наклоняясь к Коннору, чтобы напоследок поцеловать его в уголок рта. «Ты мне и правда нравишься, — добавил он тихо, очень надеясь, что детектив все-таки простит его, и засунул ключи обратно туда, откуда он их взял — в задний карман джинсов Коннора. — Мне просто нужно пять минут форы. И можно тебя попросить поверить мне еще насчет кое-чего?»

Коннору ничего не хотелось, он был в бешенстве, чувствуя себя преданным и униженным, но… видимо все дело было в опьяняющем соседстве Маркуса, потому что мысль о втором шансе уже начала вертеться в его голове. 

«Чего именно?» — почти прорычал он. 

«Обернись, прежде чем начнешь меня преследовать», — сказал Маркус и отпрыгнул. 

Насмешливо салютнув на прощание, он подмигнул Коннору и скрылся в доках. 

Черт возьми, его обыграли, как салагу, заворожив симпатичной мордашкой и зачаровав словами. Коннор покачал головой от собственной наивности, выуживая ключи из заднего кармана, чтобы освободиться от наручников. 

Он почти ожидал увидеть на стене что-то вроде «Повелся?», но когда на самом деле обернулся и посмотрел, то не смог удержаться от довольной ухмылки.

На металлической стене был нацарапан номер телефона и послание: «Позвони мне, когда будешь не на службе». Видимо, Маркус воспользовался ключами, чтобы написать это, пока Коннор… был занят. 

Коннор хмыкнул. Может быть, ему стоит быть снисходительным к парню, по крайней мере в этот раз. 

«Этот раунд ты выиграл, Маркус».

 

Глава 2. 

Маркусу оставалось только вздохнуть, когда офицер Миллер потащил его в участок. Ну все, это последний раз, когда он прикрывает задницу Норт и берет на себя вину за ее выходки. Конечно, он был согласен с ее мотивами, и тот мудак, который попытался заставить ее уволиться из школы из-за её сексуальной ориентации, определенно заслуживал того, чтобы его дверь исписали, но… как раз теперь Маркусу не очень желательно было влипать в неприятности… по некоторым причинам. 

«Эй, полегче, Крис! Я же иду!» — запротестовал он, когда офицер подтолкнул его вперед. Черт, он снова замечтался. 

Миллер усмехнулся. «А знаешь, мы уже почти начали беспокоиться — не стал ли ты и правда хорошим мальчиком!» 

Художник расположился в патрульной машине, как будто это было такси. «Как давно ты меня знаешь, Миллер? — спросил он, подмигивая офицеру в зеркало заднего вида. — Я такой же, как всегда — хуже некуда».

«Расскажи это лейтенанту Андерсону, и посмотрим, что он скажет».

Это был удар ниже пояса. «Черт, он на смене?» Если Андерсон сейчас там, то скорее всего, его сын тоже. Маркус подобрался и, к большому удивлению Криса, принялся поправлять на себе одежду. 

Когда Миллер привел его в участок и сдал на руки Хэнку, Маркус уже являл собой образец идеального поведения. 

«Черт побери, малыш».

Маркус не знал, что особенного в этой грубоватой интонации строгого родителя, заставляющей чувствовать себя виноватым, даже если не сделал ничего плохого. Он смущенно опустил голову: «Я всё могу объяснить, лейтенант…» 

«Да-да-да, снова та же песня, — пробормотал Андерсон, качая головой. — Уже слишком поздно для всего этого дерьма, так что пошли-ка со мной». 

Как обычно, Маркус послушно дал сопроводить себя в комнату для допросов, обрадованно отметив, что к ним присоединился Коннор. В комнате лейтенант указал Маркусу на стул, и он уселся, расправив плечи, не без точно рассчитанного изящества.

«Так значит, мы будем играть в «хорошего и плохого полицейского»?» 

Вероятно, когда-то он чувствовал бы себя неловко, флиртуя с Коннором прямо перед его отцом, но он уже так давно не смотрел в эти прекрасные карие глаза… Да и легкий румянец, выступивший на щеках молодого детектива, определенно стоил того. 

Хэнка, казалось, это одновременно и позабавило и разозлило. «И кто, по-твоему, из нас плохой?». 

А, да вы даете мне его прямо на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, лейтенант. Маркус вытянул руки на столе и бросил выразительный взгляд на Коннора. «Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты ».

«О'кей, мне, пожалуй, понадобится кофе». Андерсон-старший вдруг показался ему таким уставшим, что на мгновение Маркус почувствовал себя дерьмово. Но когда он заметил, как лейтенант обменялся едва заметным понимающим кивком с сыном, волосы у него на загривке встали дыбом — сейчас он мог вляпаться или нет … во что-нибудь. «Я вернусь, когда ты прекратишь быть таким мелким засранцем». 

Так значит, их вот так просто взяли и оставили в комнате для допросов вдвоем — хм, если так можно сказать. Маркус стрельнул взглядом на одностороннее зеркало, гадая, смотрит ли на них сейчас оттуда кто-нибудь или нет. 

Что касалось Коннора, то он просто немного ослабил галстук и сделал пару шагов вперед — ровно столько, чтобы оказаться у того угла стола, где сидел Маркус. Он посмотрел на Маркуса сверху вниз с почти дружеским, располагающим выражением. «Итак, что ты натворил на этот раз?»

Художник уставился на него и криво ухмыльнулся. «Так значит… ты не плохой полицейский?»

В этот момент что-то опасное мелькнуло во взгляде Коннора, появившись лишь на долю секунды и тут же исчезнув. «Это… полностью зависит от того, насколько ты будешь сговорчив».

«Уже чувствую себя Шэрон Стоун», — пошутил Маркус, и тут же увидел, что одной только отсылкой выдал детективу целую подборку мысленных образов. Интересно. 

Вместо ответа Коннор мягко взял Маркуса за подбородок и притянул к себе — художник снова бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, где располагалась наблюдательная комната: там точно никого нет? А вдруг там кто-то есть, просто Коннора это не волнует? От одной только мысли у Маркуса побежали по спине мурашки. 

«Я знаю, что на самом деле ты лучше, чем кажешься, Маркус», — заметил детектив. Теперь, когда он был к этому готов, выдерживать взгляд разноцветных глаз было намного легче. «Ты и правда изуродовал чью-то дверь?»

Неважно, насколько симпатичен был Коннор, и как близко он наклонялся к нему, Маркус не собирался выдавать свою подругу. «Ну, они же обнаружили меня прямо перед дверью, с баллончиками с краской и всем остальным?» — просто сказал он. Лгать прямо в прекрасное лицо детектива у него не получилось. 

«Я не слышу признания...»

Подбородок Маркуса довольно грубо отпустили, а самого его толкнули обратно на стул, и только тогда он обнаружил… что никто не позаботился о том, чтобы снять с него наручники.

Неужели Андерсон спланировал это вместе с сыном?! Маркус лукаво посмотрел на детектива: «Может быть, ты хочешь выжать из меня признание?»

«Ты знаешь, я вообще-то могу», — сказал Коннор, наклонился и положил руки на подлокотники кресла, запирая Маркуса в подобие клетки. — Я не собираюсь оказывать тебе любезность, и опять дать одурачить себя».

Удивительно, но все это начинало казаться даже более забавным, чем мог предполагать художник. Определенно, на своем поле Коннор не был тем взволнованным, запутавшимся болваном, который не знал, как себя вести с беглецом. 

«Я вляпался во что-то… детектив?» — спросил Маркус, облизывая губы. 

«Вопрос в том… стоит ли это того, чтобы немного вляпаться?» — Коннор, подмигнув, вернул ему его собственные слова, и это все, что было нужно Маркусу, чтобы он сдался и потянулся вперед в попытке получить поцелуй. 

Детектив сперва не дался, отклонился назад, так что губы Маркуса нашли только пустоту, но потом Коннор схватил его за скованные запястья и закинул его руки себе за шею. «Вот так, — прошептал он. — Намного удобнее, правда?»

Маркус предпочел бы возразить что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, но на самом деле все, что он хотел — это поскорее продолжить и поцеловать Коннора. Так он и сделал, и на этот раз они встретились на полпути. 

Вкус поцелуев Коннора был таким же, как и в прошлый раз — определенно, молодой детектив был тайным сладкоежкой, а если даже и не был, Маркус готов был поспорить, что он имел пристрастие к постыдным удовольствиям. Согнув локти, чтобы подтянуть Коннора ближе, Маркус глубже проник ему в рот, чему детектив был только рад. 

На этот раз Коннор был гораздо более активным участником их маленького процесса, и теперь именно его руки спускались по крепкой груди вниз, чтобы ухватиться за податливые бедра. Маркус чуть не подпрыгнул, когда руки скользнули под него, и Коннор приподнял его со стула и усадил прямо на стол для допросов. 

«Это что что-то новое». 

Он дышал детективу куда-то под челюсть, заставляя того издавать смешки, от которых огонь в его груди только разгорался и опускался всё ниже. 

 

«Ты чуть не поцарапал стол, красавчик»

Маркус слегка откинулся назад, чтобы найти глаза детектива: «Ты правда думаешь, что я красавчик?»

Не удостоив Маркуса ответом, Коннор лишь слега покачал головой и наклонился еще немного, заставляя Маркуса подставить шею, тогда как его руки скользнули под футболку художника. 

Кожа Маркуса была горячая и отзывалась на каждое прикосновение его пальцев. Искушение отбросить к чертям свой маленький план и просто пробиться к цели было очень велико, особенно когда Маркус почти застонал ему в рот — Коннору никогда не оплатить долг перед Хэнком, который оставил ему комнату наблюдения и прикрыл его задницу.  
Но все-таки детектив помнил, что кое-кому следует преподать урок, так что он повел руку вниз от торса Маркуса и «случайно» дотронулся до него через джинсы, едва сдержав ухмылку, когда обнаружил, что тот возбужден. 

Коннору было почти физически больно, но он заставил себя отстраниться. «Этого достаточно, — прошептал он совсем близко от губ художника. — Тут полицейский участок, а мы слишком увлеклись».  
Первый урок — «Как аукнется, так и откликнется».  
«Что?..»  
Ошеломленный Маркус все еще пытался дотянуться до его губ, когда детектив поднял его скованные браслетами руки и снял их со своей шеи.  
«Не стоит делать это, пока ты под арестом». Это была полная чушь, и они оба это знали, потому что если бы все было так, то им не стоило и начинать. Но прямо сейчас Коннору нужно было, чтобы Маркус почувствовал, что на этот раз его обыграли. «Я офицер полиции, и было бы неподобающе продолжать. Я пойду за Хэнком, чтобы он снял с тебя наручники и вы могли обсудить с ним обвинения и залог».  
«Что?» — переспросил Маркус, отказываясь верить в то, что услышал. А Коннор уже отступил от стола, предоставляя ему самому съехать с него— все еще в наручниках, измятой рубашке и с недвусмысленно натянутыми джинсами. «Ну нет, давай, ты же не можешь оставить меня вот так…»  
Только подойдя уже к самой двери, Коннор отставил свой профессиональный вид и посмотрел на него, усмехнувшись. «Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я был плохим полицейским».  
Второй урок — «Будь осторожен с тем, чего ты хочешь».

Подмигнув, Коннор исчез за дверью, оставив ошеломленного Маркуса ожидать грядущего неловкого разговора с Хэнком. 

…Если оставить в стороне маленькую романтическую месть, то в конечном итоге художника отпустили под залог, поскольку истец был непреклонен в том, что не этот молодой человек испортил его дверь, хотя Маркус и брал вину на себя. Зная его достаточно давно, чтобы понять, что он, вероятно, покрывает какого-то друга, Хэнк отвез его домой к Карлу, в машине получив истинную версию событий, хотя, конечно, молодой человек никогда не сказал бы ему, чью задницу он прикрывал. 

Всегда готовый придти на помощь, таков уж он был. Может Хэнк и сделает ему поблажку насчет Коннора.

***

Маркус никак не ожидал увидеть Коннора в рядах отряда по борьбе с беспорядками, так что он выбрался из группы протестующих и, пока все не началось, и побежал к нему бросив извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Норт — та закатила глаза. Он рванул к своему бойфренду прямо как был — с гигантским флагом в руках. 

Они встречались уже некоторое время, и, кажется, на каждого их них это оказало только положительное влияние — Маркус перестал хулиганить и заниматься самодеятельным правосудием, обратившись вместо этого к убежденной протестной деятельности вроде легальных манифистаций в поддержку того, во что он верил; а Коннор стал менее строг в отношении правил, позволяя даже самому себе время от времени давать послабления.

Хэнк рассказал обо всем Карлу, — ну, конечно же, он не мог этого не сделать, — и Карл теперь постоянно поддразнивал этим Маркуса, но активист на это не велся: он был счастлив с Коннором, как ни с кем другим. И, похоже, прыгнуть тогда на мотоцикл Коннора было самым лучшим из всего того, что он когда-либо вытворял. 

Сегодня они протестовали против тех, кто пользовался серыми зонами в законодательстве и использовал его анти-абортные оговорки, чтобы отказывать нуждающимся в помощи женщинам. Ничего опасного не ожидалось, но народу было много, так что на всякий случай требовалось присутствие силовиков, чтобы держать все под контролем. 

«Что ты тут делаешь? — воскликнул обеспокоенный Маркус, как только они оказались рядом. — Ты же вроде бы был в отделе убийств, а не в отряде по борьбе с массовыми беспорядками!»  
«Я и так там, но им на это мероприятие требовалось усиление, а у меня была базовая подготовка, так что…» Коннор замолк и, улыбнувшись, пожал плечами. 

Маркус вынужден был признать, что бронированная экипировка смотрелась на Конноре очень даже хорошо. Он улыбнулся, и в его разных глазах зажглось озорство. «А тебе можно будет потом взять это?»

«Маркус...»

«Просто хочу сказать, что это навело меня на некоторые мысли… »

«Маркус!» — возмущенно повторил Коннор, но тут же сам начал смеяться вслед за фыркающим от смеха бойфрендом. 

На самом деле он не был уверен, что Маркус просто шутил — возможно, что и нет, — но все же разрешил ему быстро поцеловать себя в губы. 

Из гущи толпы в мегафон заговорил Джош, приветствуя всех и объясняя, что тут будет происходить. Внезапно посерьезнев, Маркус положил ладонь на щеку Коннора. «О'кей, мы начнем отсюда, и потом собираемся пройти до конца Ларнед-стрит, потом повернем на Вудворд-авеню».

Коннор уже вроде бы знал маршрут, но вдруг его как ударило: «Это же… будет много шума прямо перед мэрией!»

«А какой тогда смысл в протесте, если не устраивать никакой шумихи?» — подмигнув, ответил ему его бойфренд.

«Маркус, я думал, ты пацифист…»

«Пацифист? Да. Лёгкий противник? Ну уж нет, — сказал он и поднял руку, чтобы пожать плечо Коннора. «У нас вроде нет никого, кто бы начал устраивать какое-нибудь дерьмо, но все равно… будь осторожен, — посерьезнев, попросил он тихим и мягким голосом, глядя на Коннора, как смотрел обычно, когда тот отправлялся на службу — он беспокоился. Он ничего не мог поделать; у его парня была опасная работа. 

В ответ Коннор бросил на него теплый взгляд. «Я всегда осторожен», — прошептал он, заставляя Маркуса улыбнуться. 

«Хорошо», — сказал Маркус, и напоследок быстро поцеловал его. 

…Их обоих втянуло в бешеную гонку, в буквальном смысле, — и утро у них явно ожидалось тяжелым…. Но зато потом у них будет вечер, когда они будут друг у друга. 


End file.
